bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Shirōkaze
Haru Shirōkaze (獅郎風春, Shirōkaze Haru) is a vagabond Shinigami who lives in the Human World due to unknown reasons. Bearing a hollow past, he wanders around, looking for the things he once cared for. Appearance Haru appears as a fairly tall and lean-built man with olive brown complexion and bright yellow eyes. He has a jet black face-length hair that is slightly spiked and arranged in a very basic manner. Haru has two scars - one on his left forehead and another on his right cheek. He wears a black shirt and pants, topped with a white coat with yellow linings. He also has a white glove on his right hand and a mechanical arm on his left hand. Personality Although seen as a serious and silent type of person, Haru is a gentle, clueless and a jovial fellow, who finds a great interest in "new and unusual" things around him. Interestingly, he likes inventing things whether it is useless or valuable. Though confident in his own abilities, he is often humble about it. But whenever somebody compliments him, he easily gets embarrassed. He treats others with care and respect, whether an ally of a foe, without asking anything in return. He is also laid-back and carefree, as he can be seen either wandering aimlessly around town or just merely lying down, watching the clouds move across the sky. However, Haru seems overprotective to those he really care about, even risking his life just to protect them. This is because somewhere deep inside him; he knows that he lose something valuable - someone important in his past that he can't exactly remember. In battle, he always maintains a calm composure and a complex heart in front of his opponents. Though he may be distracted by "new" things, his quick-wittedness allows him to turn the tides of a battle. History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his careless appearance, Haru claims that his preferred style of combat would be swordsmanship. His power rivals those of the Captain’s. Though he only wields one sword, he is said to be ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch strength and sword holds with his hands. With this, he is capable of striking the opponent from various positions while leaving them in confusion. Unlike most fighters, Haru’s fighting style involves evasion followed by counter-attacks coupled with his cunning tricks. He can also easily strike the opponent’s blind spots without relying too much on his Shikai. Hakuda Combatant: Haru is capable of disarming multiple opponents, using only sheer power, and emerge afterwards unscathed. However, since he usually relies on his Zanpakutō, his expertise in this field remains to be unknown. Shunpo Master: After years of training and practice, Haru mastered Shunpo and its various techniques. With his speed, he can create and leave a portable trap in place of his afterimage after they appear to have taken damage. Kidō Master: With his immense knowledge of spiritual energy, Haru can silently use multiple Kidō spells that attacks and disables the opponent at the same time. He usually stores a variety of Kidō spells inside his miniature traps, deceiving his opponents. He is capable of combining and modifying some known Kidō to produce his own set of Kidō spells. He can also use multiple types of high-level Kidō in succession by calling only its name. When he combines his Kidō mastery and his Shikai ability, countless Kidō spells could spring across the battlefield, creating deadly chain reactions. Immense Spiritual Power: Haru’s spiritual power was already immense even before he became a Shinigami. He already established a contact with Tsukihime’s spirit (by appearing in his dreams) before completely attaining it or entering the Shinō Academy. Thus, Haru and Tsukihime share the same nature of spiritual power. Haru has a great reserve of energy, casting multiple Kidō spells as well as using moon boxes on a single battle without even tiring. He is also capable of hiding his presence, later surprising his opponents. Enhanced Speed: Haru’s reflexes are on par with Urahara’s, as he could skillfully dodge and counter any kind of assault with ease. With his Shikai ability, he can even surprise opponents that use surprise attacks on him, reversing their situation. Enhanced Agility: With immense agility and swordplay, Haru can easily trick his opponents by using inconsistent movement and attack patterns in battle. His dexterity and balance enables him to shift his position and attack direction without leaving an opening. Master Assassin: As a vagabond Shinigami, Haru has mastered the art of stealth combat to escape any kind of danger. He can completely mask his presence or leave a pseudo-presence of him to catch his opponents off guard. He can stay undetected until he personally reveals himself. Offensively, during a counter-attack, Haru’s opponents could only detect him after receiving a strike from his blade. Zanpakutō Tsukihime (月姫, "Moon Princess"): A blade described by Haru as “playful”, it is one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit being owned by a male. In its sealed form, Tsukihime resembles a shinai, a weapon used in modern Kendo. Being a regular bamboo sword, its only distinct feature is the skull and flame mark on the bottom of the shaft’s base, capable of separating souls from a body. This plain appearance usually fools others, treating his Zanpakutō as a mere ornament. *'Shikai': The Shikai command of Tsukihime is "Descend" (下りる, oriru). Tsukihime’s Shikai takes the form of a single edge silver katana with a black groove and a black pattern between the blade ridge and tempered line. It also has an elaborate protective hilt that resembles that of a rapier. :Shikai Special Ability: Tsukihime is capable of performing techniques that focuses on damage evasion and elements of surprise to overwhelm the opponent. Interestingly, the stronger the ability is manifested, the higher is the price required to use it. Like Urahara’s Benihime, Tsukihime’s abilities are performed by a range of verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. :*'Kieru, Tsukihime' (消月姫, "Vanish, Moon Princess"): This technique allows Haru to dodge any kind of incoming attack by instantly positioning himself near the attacker, removing any distance between them. This enables him to make a split-second counter attack by striking at the attacker’s blind spot. When dealing with illusions, Haru will be teleported to the real opponent or the caster instead of his or her illusion. Due to the ability’s speed, he may either leave an afterimage of him struck by the opponent’s attack or an afterimage of him passing through the attack itself. However, it can only be used thrice in one day, as overdoing it would result to an unusual level of fatigue, rendering him to immediately fall asleep even in the midst of a battle. Thus, Haru only uses this technique in dire and critical situations. :*'Kiyomeru, Tsukihime' (きよめる月姫, "Purge, Moon Princess"): This technique forms a transparent wavelike barrier in front of the blade for defensive tactics. In some cases, it is called out as Sazanami no Tate (漣の盾, Ripple Shield). This barrier absorbs the opponent’s physical or energy attack and reverses its original course by firing its damage in every direction away from Tsukihime’s blade. This is done by redirecting the attack through the ‘ripples’ formed from the barrier, creating a continuous ripple effect. As the ripple effect goes on, the attack’s acceleration and intensity gradually increases. :*'Shibomu, Tsukihime' (しぼむ月姫, "Fade, Moon Princess"): A technique that fires a condensed blue spiritual energy arc capable of destroying targets with relative ease. This can also be charged-up to produce a faster and more considerable damage. With a high level of concentration, it enables Haru to lose his physical form at will and fuse with the attack, allowing him to escape danger or to chase his target. As such, this technique is capable of instantly changing direction during the fusion process. However, as a double-edged sword technique, continuous usage of its fusion ability could potentially deteriorate Haru's internal structure and eventually kill him. :*'En, Tsukihime' (演ずる月姫, "Play, Moon Princess"): A technique that allows Tsukihime to recite Kidō incantations. When the incantation is complete, a magic circle appears at Tsukihime’s blade, where the Kidō would eventually appear. By combining this technique with the three common classes of incantation, a variety of unpredictable combination of spells could be performed. Due to this ability, Haru could combine multiple Kidō spells at once, enchant Kidō spells on Tsukihime’s blade, and even create spells that enhance Tsukihime’s other abilities. While Tsukihime recites the incantations, her other abilities are locked and unavailable. *'Bankai': Not yet revealed. Trivia *Haru Shirōkaze was inspired by Urahara Kisuke and Shunsui Kyōraku, both of which are captains skillful in swordsmanship and Kidō combat. *In terms of battle stats, Haru shares the same data with Kyōraku Shunsui; 530. *A large portion of Haru’s life remains unknown, or perhaps empty, since he is not yet concretely connected to any characters in the fictional world. *Haru's design is based on the Elsword character, Raven. Thus, any pictures related to Haru are worthy of praise for their own respective creators. Quotes *"Having enemies is not always wrong – it only means that you’ve finally taken a leap forward and stood up for something, sometime in your life." *"None of us has the right to foolishly boast our abilities and powers. These are gifts that we only received. Being strong doesn’t make us different from others." *"Some fights to be remembered, others fight to be forgotten… but some just fight without knowing the reason why."